Memory of the Night We Learned the Truth
by tifatifa
Summary: T/P + Love...what more can i say ^_^ r/r!


Memory of the Night We Learned the Truth  
  
This is my FIRST T/P...weird isnt it? My penname is pannyo! and yet, i usually only write fanfics about S/S (CCS) soo...enjoy okay? =) AND REVIEW!!! =D  
  
ps. this will be short- due to the many other ideas i have for T/P stories.. so wait for more! =)  
  
Ages are suppose to be Trunks 34, Pan, 20, Bra 19, Goten 33  
  
(yea...but who looks at ages anyway? Love conquers all ^_^ )  
  
SO........enjoy!!!  
  
  
*Pan's point of view*  
  
I didnt realize it at first. But one day i caught myself staring at him. His large clear sky-blue eyes, staring intentively back at me. I blinked, looked away and blushed, he did the same, and turned away.  
'wat was that?!' i thought to myself.  
"-and so! We HAVE to go see it tonite!" Bra finished, smiling triumphantly. Bra had just finished explaining our plans for the night. Bra, uncle Goten, Trunks and I were gonna go clubbing at Ra-Shara tonite.  
"Cool, cant wait to go!" Goten said, smiling at Bra, and putting his hand around her waist.  
It was very cute. Uncle Goten and my best friend, dating! I never thought i would happen. I knew of Bra's love for Goten for a very long time- but i couldnt believe it when she told him, and he had said he loved her back. Boy, she was lucky, having such a wonderful man, loving her back. Sometimes i wonder...where is mine?  
"Panny!" Trunks called as he rattled my head.  
"OUCH! Argh Trunks-KUN!" I said shaking my finger at him.   
"Hehe, what? Im just making sure you're paying attention panny!"  
"Trunks! You baka-mono!" Pan said while messaging the spot where he hit, "that hurt!"  
"Oh come off it Panny! You're a saiyan-jin! haha" Trunks said happily.  
"ONE FOURTH! ANd its PAN, not Panny!"   
"Oh, Trunks, and Pan, you guys fight like..." Bra started.  
"...like youre married!" Goten finished with a smirk, a smirk not as powerful as Vegita's.  
"NO!....nannari" Trunks and Pan said at the same time.  
"So, meet back here at Capsule Corps tonight at 9!!" Bra announced.  
"arite..." Everyone said, and left the room.  
  
I went home and tore off my clothes, and dipped into the shower...to do some thinking. 'What was that stupid feeling i got, everytime i looked at Trunks? Am I? No...thats IMPOSSIBLE!! We're best friends...nothing more....right? Bra and Goten were best friends...KUSO! This cannot be happening, i wont allow it!' I finished washing and put on some comfy clothes, tackled my bed, and took a nap.  
Later that night i woke at 6 and decided to go early to Bra's house to borrow some clothes. Throwing on a t-shirt and my favorite fleece sports pants, i called to my mom downstairs.  
"Mom! Im gonna go to Bra's house tonight! Im sleeping over!"  
"Okay honey! See you tomorrow!" My mom answered.  
"Bye!" and with that i flew out the door. Making my way to the Capsule Corps, a sudden notion came to my head. 'TRUNKS!- i-i-i-i' at first i couldnt admit it, but as i landed at the Capsule Corp, and was greeted by Trunks, 'love him...' i finished my thought.  
"Pan! What are you doing here so early?"  
"...visiting Bra," I quickly replied and hurried to Bra's room.  
I made my way through the corridors of their huge house, and finanlly arrived in front of Bra's door. I opened it, knowing i was too close to her to even knock.  
"Hey Bra!" I said happily, as i opened the door and stumbled in.  
"Pan!" Bra said as she looked up from a picture of....GOTEN?  
"Hehhe..staring at my handsome uncle?" I winked, and she blushed.  
"Pssh! ANYWAY! Lets get you dressed!"  
"Make it something nice and simple." I plainly said.  
"What?! Why? You're going there to meet guys! NOT DIS-attract them!" Bra exclaimed.  
"Er...."  
Bra looked suspiciously at me. I know the wheels in her head was turning.   
"W-what?" I stammered.  
"Do you like someone already?" Bra asked carefully.  
"N-n-no!" I tried to steady my voice, but i knew i was caught. I cant lie...especially not to my best friend!  
"Oh Pan! You DO! Who is it? Do i know him?" Bra asked, one question after another.  
"....i guess..." I answered.  
"Tell me!!"  
"Fine, but, you cant say a WORD okay?" I silently pleaded with my eyes.  
"Trust me. I AM your best friend panny...."  
"Okay....dont get mad!"  
"i WONT!"  
"...." I looked at her, watching her expression, "Trunks..."  
"Oh..." Bra simply said.  
I looked at her, "wat do you mean 'oh'???!" I said.  
"Well, i thought so, you two make a cute couple. Very nice choice Pan! Hes a great guy- well..hes IS my brother," Bra winked.  
"Heheh! Cool..i never even knew i loved him till the minute before i got into your house!"   
Bra smiled, "C'mon, now that i know you're hunting for my brother, its time to DRESS-YOU-UP!"  
"Aww..."  
Reluctantly i was fitted into a black, sleeve-less baby-t and a silver fleece vest over it, i had dark blue-silvery boot-cut jeans, tight- but not the slutty tight. I have black boots laced up and my hair hung down loosely over my neck. Dark lipstick covered my mouth and dark eyeliner covered my eyes. I looked kind of goth- the style in which Bra was edging to, but i also looked extremely hot and innocent.  
"Whoa Pan, is that you?!" Bra laughed.  
"Arigatou, Bra..." I said sweetly.  
I looked at my watch. It was 8:23.  
A few minutes later Bra walked out of her bathroom looking like a princess, "Boy, Uncle Goten will be pleased," i said clapping my hands.  
"Aww shush PAN!" Bra yelled.  
Bra was wearing a yellow tube top, over it was a scarf, a white one, on her waist down, she wore a flowing pale-yellow dress, that reached a little above the floor. it was made of sheer material, so she wore a white skirt beneath it. Her hair was tied in a yellow bow, and she looked marvelous.  
By the time they finished Bra's make-up it was 8:57.  
The bother hurried downstairs, with ease, (they didnt want to mess up their look) and greeted a pair of shocked eyes.  
  
*Trunks takes the lead now as the point of view person ^_^*  
Me and goten were ready to go. I had on my party clothes, a pair of baggy jeans (not TOO baggy) a gray muscle shirt and my hair was pulled back loosely in a pony-tail. Goten was wearing his usually jeans and a t-shirt.   
"Yo Goten," i said, punching him in the arm, "goin to pick up some gals?" adding my usual smirk.  
Goten, my best friend, giggled, "Aiy...Trunks, you'll never change! Did i not tell you i was over the one time flings? I have my heart set on-"   
Goten never finished. We were interruppted by some beautiful girls that walked down the stairs.  
My sister, and.....PAN? Was that even Pan? I dont think i really remembered. All i did remember was that my heart skipped a beat.  
'whoa...'  
"Trunks! Goten! We're ready to go!" My sister said, snapping me out of my trance.  
Pan looked at me and smiled. She looked wicked- i liked it, a lot...did i mention..i lIKED IT?  
WHAT AM I THINKING? Someone hit me! Pan? Im not falling for Pan!? Am i....?  
"TRUNKS! Lets GO!" The next thing i knew was Bra pulling my arm to get me into the car. I went to the car and started it up. Goten, Bra and Pan were piling in (pile - ing, looks wrong but..its right believe it of not!)  
I was driving, while Pan sat next to me in the front. Pan smirked with me as we knew the two in the back were flirting.  
Pan whispered to me, "heheh..they're gonna have fun tonite!"   
"Yeah..hahaha!" I replied back. For some reason, even though, i know i loved her, i wasnt shy around her. She made me feel happy. Complete. Like family- the way love should be...  
When we finally got to the club, we sat at a booth, and Goten asked Bra to dance.  
I saw me sister blush a crimson red and she held out her hand. He took it, and i glanced at Pan. Pan winked at me and smiled evilly.  
I smiled back. Goten and Bra went to the dance floor and started to really heat it up. I decided it was my turn to make my move. I mean, if Goten can do it, why cant i?  
Pan was talking to me about her life, so i kept edging closer to her in the booth, finally when i was close enough, i brought my head down to her lips, and gave her a kiss. She didnt pull back! Instead, she returned it to me, and we sat there a little just...kissing. When we knew we needed air, we stopped and looked at each other. A big smile came upon her lips, and of mine also, and she grabbed my hand and leaded me to the dance floor.  
We danced. We joked, we kissed. I had to tell her my entire feelings. Now.  
"Pan..."  
"Hmm?" She said, looking up at me.  
"I....I love you Panny" I said smiling and giving her another kiss.  
After the kiss, Pan replied, "I love you too Trunksy!" and we both giggled.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sigh* FInally done- well it only took me a day to write this- but! ITS HARD WORK! SO plz review, and i'll prolly come out with some more T/P Fics =) maybe some B/G fics too...if i have time ^_^  
If i have some errors, and u really dont like it, email me (look at my profile) and tell me wat the problems are- and then u can be my next editor!! yay! hehhe =)  
  
  
Ja 'ne!  



End file.
